Curse of the Vampire Twins
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: A night of passion has bigger consquences than Yuuki ever imagined & for awhile she's left alone to deal with it. Finally Zero returns and gets more than he left behind. Can they face the consequences together and will love bloom again? LEMON at first.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters and storyline affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Curse of the Vampire Twins**_

_**A tale of consequences**_

_**for one night of shared passion.**_

_**Can the blood of the innocent be saved**_

_**from the bloodlust of love's creations?**_

_**And can love finally be found**_

_**in the hearts of two vampires?**_

_He tried hard to not look into her eyes and see the truth of what she was what she had always been. He felt as if he had lived a complete lie for the handful of years that he had known her. Looking at the creature of the night that she was made him wonder if everything she had ever said to him was a lie. He wondered if his feelings for her had been nothing but an illusion just as her human mask had been. No…he knew he still loved her, loved her more than he thought was possible. His love for her was suffocating, maddening in its intensity. She was the most precious thing to him even…even if she was really a Pureblood vampire instead of the remarkable human girl he had fallen in love with._

_Looking at her now as she stood in the doorway of his room his heart pounded painfully inside his chest. She still looked almost identical to how she did when she had been human; her hair was longer and wilder, strands surrounding her face in curling disarray. Her eyes were still the same warm whiskey color as they had been before her reawakening into the vampire world. _

_Those very same eyes regarded him with something that he thought might be longing. He stood his ground, keeping his distance while he sat on his bed facing her. He brought his hands up and rubbed them over his face suddenly feeling desperate for something. It wasn't her tainted blood, blood much like his own only far more pure, but something else stirred within him and it was making him wary._

"_What is it you want from me?"_

_He felt her entire presence as she moved to stand in front of him. Her hands gently pulled his away from his face. "Something you, and only you, can give me."_

"_You know how I feel about Purebloods. I made a vow to kill them all."_

"_Yes I know just as you made a vow to kill me if you ever saw me again. Yet here I stand alive. Why is that? Why haven't you brought out the Bloody Rose? Why have you not followed through with the vow that you made to me a year ago?"_

_He gazed up into her eyes, eyes that were now boring into his, full of questions, seeking only answers she knew he had possession of. "I don't think I could bring myself to kill you even though you are a Pureblood. I've battled against myself with that knowledge."_

_She squeezed the hands she still held in hers. "Why am I any different?"_

"_Because…"_

_He fell silent. He couldn't say the words he desperately wanted to say because a part of him was still appalled by what she was. Even though he was a vampire himself he was of a much lower class than she, he had once been human where as she had always been a Pureblood wearing a human mask for ten years. He had always thought they were so different once he realized the monster virus flowing through his veins and then when he came to find out that they were the same, both creatures of the night, but even then they were still different._

_She kneeled before him, her eyes locking with his trying to make him see the same thing that she too couldn't put into words. He tried to ignore the desire those eyes ignited like a match within him, but he knew it was a losing battle. He let himself give up as he pulled his hands free of hers only to wrap his arms around her and pull her up and into his lap where his lips came crashing down on hers._

_A soft sound escaped her before his tongue swooped in and devoured hers, playing a game of dominance with her tongue, fighting for her submission. She granted him that and he pulled away to smile at her limp in his arms, her eyes blazing with a desire that matched that flaming through his veins. He gazed into her eyes looking for any sign that she didn't want to finish what had been started, but all he saw was the blazing desire and still he could see what he thought was longing, but looking past the desire and deeper into the endless depths of her eyes he saw the same thing he knew was a reflection of what his eyes must be revealing._

_The removal of clothes was a fast process; hands roamed every bit of bare flesh the other could touch as they collapsed back on the bed, lying side by side. Each caress ignited their passion further, fueling the need to reach a new high that the sweet taste of blood could never give them. Neither of them was content with what little they had given each other, they wanted more of the other, demanded more with firmer touches, mouths that kissed and tongues that clashed with a fury._

_Finally he could take no more and rolled her to her back. He positioned himself between her legs hovering above her. His eyes never leaving hers he plunged deeply into her. A gasp was the only sound that escaped her lips when he broke through her barrier of innocence, that sigh quickly turned into a groan of pure pleasure as he set a rhythm that had her going crazy, her body trembling with shivers of ecstasy._

_Just when she thought that she could take no more her body tensed and shuddered in mind blowing rapture. His name burst from her lips as mingled with her own name muttered in a groan of pleasure. She looked into his eyes and when his eyes locked with hers he froze._

_He pulled away and stared at her. Her eyes were colored with the bright red luster of bloodlust, her fangs had extended and she didn't even seem to realize the transformation had taken place. She only stared back at him imploring him with her eyes, only wishing to know what it was that had caused him distress._

_She reached for him but he only moved away from her, shaking his head as he stood and dressed quickly. He said nothing to her as he walked to the door and left without a backward glance._

_As he walked away from his room he could hear her saddening sobs and they wrenched at his heart, but her eyes hadn't been those of the girl he had fallen in love with, they had been those of the very entity he vowed to kill after one had so savagely slaughtered his family. He quickened his pace, almost running out into the night, away from her, away from her cries, away from the love he so desperately wanted, but knew because of what she was now he could never have._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki remembered that night over six years ago. The memory had haunted her dreams at night and consumed her thoughts during the day. She had finally realized what it was that had scared Zero away when she had glimpsed herself in his mirror. Her face has changed from its serene human façade to the one of the vampire that she was. He had seen the face of a vampire, worse a Pureblood, and after all the he had suffered seeing the one and only person he had allowed into his heart like that had been more than he could bear.

She did not feel any hatred towards him for leaving her as he had down. His wounds, caused by a Pureblood, were deep ones; ones that Yuuki feared may never heal. She figured that he just couldn't allow himself to love her fully because of those wounds, because of what she was. No matter she had held on to her love for him just as she had done when she had first gone away with Kaname with the promise of her death by Zero's hand hung over her head.

Yuuki turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her adoptive father stopped with he caught sight of her. Yuuki owed a lot to this man. He had taken her in after her parents had been murdered by her uncle, Rido Kuran. He had known all along what she was even while her mother had locked away her vampire blood and she had grown up like a normal human girl. Kaien Cross was a gentle man, but still he was a fearless legendary vampire hunter, though the thought did not frighten her. He had come to love her as his own daughter and had accepted her even after she had been reawakened as the Pureblood princess of the Kuran family. It had been he who had picked up the pieces and helped her get on with her life after Zero had left. He had taken it upon himself to help her with everything since that day.

Yuuki smiled at him as he moved forward and took a seat with her on the fountain outside of Cross Academy. She had remained here with him, in his home, after Zero had left leaving her to face her new life alone. This kind loving man had been her salvation and the only one she trusted to help her.

"How are they doing?"

He looked at her before turning to gaze into the starry night sky. "They restless as usual and the blood tablets don't seem to being making much of a difference. I'd go and do some research, but I fear leaving you alone with them. It's not only human blood they crave Yuuki."

Yuuki sighed. She had thought as much. Kaien turned back to her, his eyes held a certain gleam to them. Yuuki knew that gleam. She sighed again, this time louder. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Oh it's nothing bad at all Yuuki. You have a visitor waiting for you back at the house."

Her interest was piqued. No one aside from Kaname ever came to visit her and right now he was off on some wild scheme of his so she knew it couldn't be him. "Who is it?"

"Just go inside to my study and see for yourself. Don't worry so much."

Yuuki didn't like the mischief that danced in her father's eyes, but her curiosity was getting the best of her so she stood and made her way back to the house.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki opened the door to the study and when she did she caught a scent in the air. It was a scent she had never forgotten, one she would always remember. There he stood gazing out the big window behind her father's desk. He turned and his eyes tore at her heart. There was such sadness there and she wished more than anything she had to power to take it away.

"Zero, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away. I tried. I know I've been gone for almost seven years, but I had to figure things out. I'm sorry Yuuki."

She closed the door behind her and walked over to him. She laid her hand gently against his cheek. "Zero I understood why you left. I never blamed you and I certainly never hated you. I knew what my being a Pureblood did to you, how it tore your resolve in two. How could you love the very thing you hated the most? It's okay Zero."

He pulled her tight against him, his embrace telling her how much he had missed her in the past years. "It would have been so much easier if you had hated me, if you had even forgotten all about me. I don't deserve your kindness. I always knew that you would never blame me, that you could never hate me. You don't have it in you to do it."

"Zero?" She had to know whether or not he was going to stay or if he was going to just flew again. "Are you here to stay?"

"Is that what you want Yuuki? Would that make you happy?"

"Yes. Being with you has always made me happiest even when I didn't realize it as a human. I wished everyday that you would come back."

Zero held her tighter. "Then I'll st…"

Yuuki looked up at him wondering why he hadn't finished what he was saying. He was looking towards the door. She followed his gaze and felt her heart sink at the sight of two sets of eyes peering at them from a crack in the door. This wasn't how she had wanted him to find out.

Pulling away from him she turned towards the door and motioned to them. "Come on in here. There's someone I want you two to meet."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Zero could hear the tension that entered Yuuki's voice and he wondered what it was about the kids hiding behind the door that had her tensed. When the door was pushed open he got his first full glimpse of the children. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath seized in his lungs at the sight.

One boy and one girl, twins, stared back at him. There was no question as to who their parents were. He could see the evidence so clearly in the silver hair that ran in wild abandon around the little girls face and down past her shoulders to her waist and the dark chocolate locks that framed the boys and grazed the tops of his shoulders. Their eyes are what held his attention the most. He had never seen anything like it except only once before on the very man who had had come after Yuuki forcing Kaname to awaken her vampire blood. The twins each had one silverish-lavender eye and one the color of the pure whiskey just like Yuuki's eyes.

Zero gazed at them then looked at Yuuki. His eyes bounced back and forth between the two before he finally let them settle on Yuuki. She stood tense beside him waiting for his reaction. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Zero I had no idea where you were. Besides that fact they aren't quite normal and I've had my hands completely full since their birth."

"What do you mean 'not quite normal'?"

"It's rare for children to be born to a Pureblood, but it's almost unheard for twins to be born. They seem to have an unnatural thirst for blood and it isn't just human blood either."

Zero could understand how that could be a problem. "Is there anything that could be done to help them?"

"Zero, why don't we talk about this later? I'm sure you'd like to get to know your children a little better."

He nodded and turned back to the twins. He walked over to them and kneeled down so that he could peer into their faces. They were both beautiful children and it amazed him that he had helped be a part of their creation. "Hello."

His little son tilted his head in thought. "Are you our daddy?"

Zero's heart warmed at the word 'daddy' and he couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. "Yes I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Zeki Kiryu."

Zero turned his head to look at Yuuki. She just nodded her head at him to continue. He turned back and looked at his daughter. "And what would your name be?"

His little girl smiled at him. She reached out a hand and touched his face much like her mother had been known to do. "I'm Yuname. I've never had a daddy before. What took you so long to come home?"

Zero covered her tiny hand with his holding it to his face. "I had some things, personal things I had to take care of before I could come home. I wouldn't have been very good for your mother if I had stayed. Do you understand?"

Yuname shook her head, but her smile never wavered. "No, but promise you won't leave again. Grandfather said Momma was sad when you weren't here."

His daughter's confession ripped at his heart. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

He was taken by surprise when both of his children wrapped their arms around him. He hugged them both tight against him. That was how Kaien Cross found them when he wandered into the study.

"What are you two monsters doing out of bed?"

His son turned to look at his grandfather. "We're sorry Grandfather. We just wanted to meet him. We saw Momma running to the house after you went outside and we only wanted to know why. We'll go back to bed now. Come on Yuname."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Zero felt the loss of their tiny arms around his neck. He wanted nothing more than to hold them again. He knew he would have plenty of time. After they said their goodnights and the twins wandered off to bed the three adults took seats, Kaien behind his desk and Yuuki and Zero in the two seats opposite.

"Now explain to me what exactly is wrong with them."

Kaien laced his fingers and leaned on them regarding Zero. "Well it seems that the Hunters aren't the only ones who have problems when it comes to twins. Zeki and Yuname have had an unnatural bloodlust since birth, but it didn't get to out of control until the last six months. The blood tablets don't seem to be helping at all and it's not as if we can let them go around biting innocent humans or other vampires as the case may be. I've wanted to go look in the archives to see whether there was any kind of solution, but I have not wanted to leave Yuuki here alone with them in case something goes wrong. When their thirst for blood becomes too overpowering they can get a bit to troublesome for one person, even a vampire to handle on their own."

"So there could be a way to fix this, to help them?"

"I'm quite positive that there is. I just need to have a look in the Hunters' archives to find out. I've become quite use to them and how the become so why don't you go and have a look tomorrow and see if you can find anything."

Zero nodded his agreement. "You've known where I was all this time Headmaster." Zero still could not bring himself to think of the man as his father opting to call him by the name he always had when he had attended school here at the Academy. "Why did you not ever tell me about them?"

"Father, you knew where Zero was?"

"Yes Yuuki I knew where he was, but I wanted the two of you to work things out your own way. There would have been no point in telling you where he was on the off chance that seeing him before he was ready made things worse. As for you Zero I didn't tell you about Zeki and Yuname because I wanted you to come back on your own and not because you felt obligated as their father to do so. You had to want to come back not only for Yuuki, but for yourself as well."

Zero again nodded. He understood Kaien's way of thinking and knew he was right. He turned to Yuuki. "They have the Kiryu name, why?"

"Because you are their father and I wanted them to have your name. I'm not ashamed of you and even though it probably would have gotten them further in the vampire world to have the name Kuran I decided on your name instead. I wanted them to have something of yours and your last name was all I could really give them aside from the blood that runs through their veins."

Zero smiled at Yuuki, his smiling showing the depth of his gratitude for the thought. He turned back to Kaien. "Have they hurt any body, human or vampire? Do the other Hunters know about them?"

"Yes the Hunters' Association is aware of the twins. They've been aware since their birth seeing as how rare it is for twins to be born to Purebloods, even more rare than it is for twins to be born to Hunters. They are not however privy to the knowledge of the last six months so I caution you to keep your research secret and not to allow anyone to catch you digging for answers or there may be a problem on our hands. I don't know how to Hunters will react if they knew about the twins' bloodlust problem."

"I understand."

Kaien stood and smiled at the pair. "Good. Now I think I'm going to head off to bed. You two have a goodnight and Yuuki be sure you check on Zeki and Yuname before you go to bed. If you think they're coloring looks to off insert the IVs."

Kaien left then with a goodnight to the both of them. Zero looked at Yuuki. "What does he mean when he says to insert the IVs? Are they sick?"

"No, but usually they get more agitated when their coloring is low, like when a vampire goes too long without blood. We give them blood transfusions to keep the bloodlust down the best we can. Kaname set it up to have blood delivered here weekly for the twins so that we didn't have to take them to a hospital or have them run loose and hurt anyone."

"Looks like I'm going to be pouring over books and files tomorrow. I have to find something that can help. It's the least I can do after missing out on so much and not being around to help you."

Yuuki smiled at Zero. It was one of the few rare truly happy smiles that had graced her face in years. She was happy he was finally home, happy that the twins hadn't been another reason for him to take off, and happy that he was so willing to jump in help. "I'm sure that since you'll be able to research the archives while we stay home with Zeki and Yuname we'll find a solution. It's just been too difficult for either Father or me to get out and do the research ourselves and we couldn't very well ask someone else to do it without alerting the Hunters to the problem at hand. The last thing the children need is for the Hunters' Association to come bearing down on them with accusations and bringing them more trouble than they already have to deal with. If there's a solution I know you'll find it."

Zero turned in his seat so that he could face her better. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "You're faith in me has never wavered. That alone makes me feel worse for not believing in you even after you reawakened. I should have realized that you'd always be the same Yuuki that you've always been. Yuuki I'm sorrier than I can ever be able to express to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Zero. You're home now and that's what matters to me not the past. Let be put behind you. Come now Zero lets go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and there's no telling what kind of terror will arise with Zeki and Yuname so I need my strength."

Yuuki stood pulling Zero up with her. She could see that her reassuring words had brought a light to his eyes and she could see the resolve to help his children swimming in them as well. She knew that if anyone could find the answer they needed it would be Zero. Holding that hopeful thought close to her heart they left the room together.

As they lay side by side after making love in the moonlight, Zero's arms wrapped tightly around her, they let sleep claim them both hoping that the dawn of a new day would bring them the answer they so desperately sought.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Weeks crawled by and soon a couple of months had passed before finally Zero came across something that might be just what he was looking for. He pulled the old manuscript closer as he read:

_**Twins were born to the Pureblood Kiyomizu family. The twins Ichiro and Jiro Kiyomizu were born with an unnatural and unfathomable bloodlust that soon became evident to the Association. It was not only the thirst for the blood of humanity but the blood of the vampire as well. The Association kept as close eye on the Kiyomizu twins while they grew from infantry to childhood. It was then that their bloodlust began to take control of their senses and the Association was forced to intervene. When a Hunter was sent out the Kiyomizu twins, along with their parents, had disappeared. No one has heard of their whereabouts since.**_

Zero knew exactly who the Kiyomizus were…well one of them. Jiro Kiyomizu he had met on his travels after he had fled from Yuuki that night. He knew just where to find him. Putting away the manuscript Zero left the Association building quickly.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Zero stood in front of the old Victorian looking manor and gazed into the candlelit windows. He knew that Jiro was in there. He had seen a shadow flitting around from window to window as he approached, but now as he stood outside the manor the movement had ceased. Zero knew that Jiro no doubt had sensed his presence and knowing that he was a Hunter was trying to lie low inside.

Zero allowed himself a moment of reflection. He could remember well the feeling of worry over the Association coming on to his becoming a vampire, a Level E, the lowest form of vampire, but thanks to Yuuki and then later his brother he survived and flourished and now the threat of becoming a Level E was nothing more than a distant disturbing nightmare of a memory.

Stepping up to the door he knocked. As he figured there was no answer. "Jiro, I know you're in there. I can sense you just as you know full well who stands outside your door. I am here only on a personal level not because of the Association. Please open the door. It's urgent that I speak with you."

Zero waited for what seemed like an eternity before the centuries old vampire open the door and allowed him in. Jiro led him into a well furnished parlor and after they took seats facing each other Jiro gave Zero his undivided attention.

"Kiryu what do I owe the pleasure of your visit if it is not for the Association?"

Zero regarded the Pureblood vampire sitting before him. Although he had gotten past the fact that Yuuki was a Pureblood he had not however gotten past his hatred for other Purebloods. He tamped down on his hatred instead focusing on his reason for being there.

"I need to know how to cure the insatiable bloodlust that Pureblood twins seem to be cursed with at birth."

Jiro's eyes widened only a little. He tilted his head and studied Zero. "Why do you seek this information Kiryu?"

"I have a son and a daughter, twins, born to a Pureblood mother. Although they are not completely Pureblood they seem to have developed this bloodlust. It didn't start surfacing until about six months ago."

"How old are your children?"

"They're six almost 7 years old. Is their age relevant?"

"It seems they are of the same age as my brother and I were when the all consuming hunger for blood began to take control of our lives."

"Can you tell me the solution? I wish to have them cured before the Association catches wind of their overwhelming need for blood. Being of Kuran blood they are watched closely. I saw records that I don't even think their mother was aware of. The Association has been keeping an extremely close on my children since they were born, but so far they have not reported that they have any knowledge of what's been going on the past 6 months."

"I see. Well then…the cure is a simple one really. It took my parents years to figure it out. My brother perished from the unquenchable thirst. They were however able to save me and I survived as a normal vampire from then on. My thirst now is no different than any other vampire. All you need to do is extract at least a pint of blood from both you and their mother, mix it and make sure that they each take half a mixture apiece and ingest every last drop. Once the blood has had the chance to run through their systems they will fall into a deep slumber while their bodies change and revert to that of a normal vampire. When they wake they should be just as normal as you and me."

"That's all that needs to be done? That seems way too simple and as I've learned nothing in the vampire world is every that cut and dried, that easy."

"Sometimes, Kiryu, the simplest solutions are the hardest to find."

Zero thanked Jiro and left the manor. He made haste to reach Yuuki and his children. He had the solution, now all he had to do was hope that Jiro was right.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki walked continuously back and forth between her son and daughter's rooms. She couldn't help but keep an eye on them while she waited for them to wake. It had been three days since Zero had come home with the answer they had sought for, three days since the blood mixture had been administered to the twin. They had not so much as stirred since the blood began circulating through their systems.

Yuuki was beginning to fret with anxiety when finally she heard her daughter cry out for her. She rushed from Zeki's room and met Zero at the door to Yuname's room. They took a second to gaze at each other; hope was evident in both their eyes. Zero pushed open the door to their daughter's room and ushered Yuuki in first following behind her as he closed the door.

Yuuki wasted no time rushing to her daughter's side. She sat on the bed beside her and stroked her face. "What is it Yuname? Do you feel alright?"

"Yes Momma I feel okay, but I feel different than I did before. Why do I feel so strange?"

"Strange how, Yuname, tell me how you feel different?"

"I don't feel like I need blood anymore. I feel a lot better than I did before. Is that a good thing?"

Yuuki sighed in relief. She smiled at her daughter as Zero came to sit on the other side of her. Zero gently reached out and ran his fingers through Yuname's hair. He too smiled at her. "Yes it's a very good thing that you feel as if you don't need any blood. It means the blood your mother and I gave you cured you of the bloodlust. You'll be able to be normal and be around others without fear of wanting their blood. You'll be able to begin taking the blood tablets again."

Yuname sat up with a smile as she wrapped her tiny arms around Zero. Zero relished the feel of her against him and let his own arms embrace his daughter. "Thank you for helping me Daddy."

Zero would have responded but his son's voice reached his ears as he woke and called for his mother. Zero turned to Yuuki and inclined his head towards the door telling her without words that he'd stay here with Yuname while she went to check on Zeki.

Zero watched her leave before a tug on his shirt brought his attention back to his daughter still in his arms. He smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, her eyes twinkling with love he felt like he had no right to be given.

"Are you going to stay here with us forever Daddy?"

"There's no place I'd rather be than here with you and your mother. Why do you ask this Yuname?"

His daughter fell silent. Zero kept his eyes on her as he watched the battle of indecision in her eyes before finally he saw the resolve enter her mix matched depths.

"Are you going to marry Momma?"

The question caught him off guard. He hadn't been expecting that question but nonetheless the smile never left his face. "Would you like me to marry her Yuname?"

"Yes. It would make Momma happy."

"Well then when you and your brother feel up to it why don't you two help me make a special night for your mother and I'll ask her then. You can even help me pick out a ring for her. How does that sound?"

"Can we get a pretty ring? Momma likes pretty things."

"We'll get the prettiest ring we can find."

Yuname nodded her head with vigor. "I'll help you then Daddy."

"Good then it'll be a secret that we share only with your brother."

The bedroom door opened at the moment to reveal Yuuki and Zeki. Yuname burst out into giggles and motioned for her brother to come to her. When he did she whispered in his ear and they both giggled together. Yuuki watched the exchange before looking at Zero.

"What was that all about? Just what were you two talking about?"

Zero smiled a smile full of mischief and secrets. "Oh nothing really, we were just talking that's all."

Yuuki raised and eyebrow as she regarded him but she knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of him. Her two giggling children had the same look as their father and it had Yuuki curious. She figured she'd find out sooner or later just what sort of trouble as in store with the three she loved the most. Right now she was just happy to know that everything was as it should be.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A week past and Yuuki was getting more and more curious as to what those three were up to. Every time one of her children saw her they would burst into giggles before running off to do only they knew what. She had gotten to where all she would do was smile and shake her head. She knew that Zero had them up to something, but what that something was couldn't be anything bad. She knew Zero and knew he wouldn't do anything to get the twins in trouble.

Smiling to herself she called that she was heading out to do some shopping and would be back later. She caught sight of the kids watching her in the window and when they saw her glance at them they quickly vacated their window perch and ran into the depths of the house. Shaking her head she headed out.

Unbeknownst to her the twins had run in search of their father. They found Zero out in the backyard.

"Daddy she left the house. She said she was going shopping. We saw her leave."

Zero looked up from his project with a smile as the twins ran to him with their knowledge. "Well then let's get everything set up before she comes home. I want you two fed and in bed before she returns. Knowing your mother as I do then I know she'll be out for awhile. She'll end up running into someone and talking. She never could go anywhere without someone stopping her for a chat." He gave them of wink of conspiracy. "Plus I knew she was going shopping today because I overheard her talking to your grandfather last night. You two need to pretend to be in bed and then you can come out and hide and watch as I ask your mom to marry me."

The twins burst into a fit of giggles each taking one of his hands before they set off to ready the night for Yuuki.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yuuki walked into the foyer and was met with silence. Zero came down the stairs as she set her bag on the table next the door. "Where are the kids?"

"They're in bed asleep."

Yuuki knew her eyes were wide with shock. "How did you manage to get them in bed at this hour?"

"Well I had suspected that you'd be out late so I thought that I'd get them to bed so that you wouldn't have to worry about it. You're home a lot earlier than I imagined though."

Yuuki shrugged. "I didn't find anything worth buying and I didn't run into anyone I knew so I decided to call it quits early."

"Have you eaten yet?"

Yuuki shook her head. Zero smiled and grabbed her hand. Instead of pulling her to the dining room he preceded past it to the back door. When he opened it Yuuki saw the beautiful romantic setting out on the lawn.

"Zero you did all this for me? This isn't like you at all."

"That may be but I wanted to do something special for you for once."

He led her to the table and they both sat.

Throughout dinner they ate and talked about the kids. Every once in awhile Zero would catch the sound of a snicker from one of the hiding kids and would quickly cover the sound with a cough or the clattering of dinnerware. Yuuki would cast him a curious glance and he would only shrug and smile at her.

When they finished their dinner Zero stood and reached for her hand. He pulled her up and they began walking. When they reached the fountain in front of the Academy they took a seat and Yuuki turned her face up to the night sky.

"Thank you for the nice dinner Zero. It was very romantic."

Her smile made his heart flutter. She still wasn't looking at him but he knew that smile was for him alone. Knowing this was the perfect chance he pulled the ring from his pocket and turning her hand over he placed it in her palm.

Yuuki turned her face away from the sky to look down into her hand. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen was laying there twinkling in the light of the moon. She gazed at it for a long while before turning to see Zero smiling at her. "Zero?"

"Yuuki I let my emotions get the better of me before and I let you go. I don't ever want to do that again. I want to be with you always, you and the children. Will you marry me?"

Yuuki's eyes misted with tears as she nodded. Zero pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Breaking away he smiled with all the happiness in his heart. Yuuki smiled back before letting her gaze wander past his shoulder to the shadows behind him.

"Alright you two I know you've been out watching us all night even your father couldn't cover up your snickers. Come on out here."

Zeki and Yuname slipped from the shadows and raced to their parents. They threw themselves at them with giggles and smiles. "We helped Daddy plan this all Momma."

Yuname was beaming at her mother. Yuuki burst out laughing. "I knew there had to be a reason you two kept giggling when you saw me. Well it seems you two as very sneaky. I had no idea what was going on."

"Well Momma it was a secret. Daddy said so. You weren't supposed to know until he told you."

She looked at her son who was gazing at his father with the love only a son could have for a father.

"It was a very good secret."

Zero hugged all three of them to him. They were going to be a family now. He may have lost his family along time ago and suffered through some horrendous things, but it was thanks to the torments of his past that he had first met and fallen in love with Yuuki. Because of what he had suffered he had gained the love of a family he thought he would never deserve. From this moment on his life could have gotten any better.

"Hey Zero?"

"What is it Yuuki?"

"I have a secret of my own."

Zero gazed at her his head inclined waiting for her to continue. She was aglow her skin radiant in the moonlight, but there was something different to this glow. Pulling his hand between the twins who still stood in his arms she held it while she looked at him.

"Remember that first night when you came home?" Zero nodded and when she took the hand she helped and gently placed it on her stomach his eyes widened. "You're going to get to experience everything you missed with Zeki and Yuname. We're going to have another baby Zero."

Zero knew that words would fail him if he tried to speak so he only smiled his smile showing even in his eyes. He pulled his hand free so he could once again hold the people that were most precious to him. As Yuuki had done before when they first arrived at the fountain he turned his eyes up to the starry sky and thanked what ever deity that he had been given a second chance at having a family, thanked them for helping him find a cure for cursed bloodlust his children had suffered, and thanked them for giving him Yuuki when he had needed her.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_I hope you enjoyed my newest Zeki fic. It turned out a lot longer than I expected, but I think it turned out okay nonetheless. Please review or flame just let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading._


End file.
